Astronomy
by lycan-cub
Summary: Jack tells Nathan a secret. Horrible summary. Please R&R. N/J. Slash.


_(AN: I thought I would just go around and fixing some of my one-shots. I knew that I could make this more readable so I did.)_

Jack stood outside the bunker looking up at the night sky. He couldn't get over the fact that he could see so many stars.

He heard the bunker doors open and then close. He didn't turn around. He felt arms snake around his waist. Jack leaned back into the touch.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just looking at the stars, Scientist."

Nathan looked up at the sky. He smiled as he looked at the stars. He kissed Jack on the neck.

"I have something I'd like to show you Jack."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise," Nathan whispered softly in Jack's ear. Jack shivered slightly and Nathan smirked.

Nathan grabbed Jack by the hand and pulled him to his car.

"Nathan if you're driving, remember what I've told you," Jack said getting into the car.

"Yes Sheriff. I'll keep it under 80," Nathan said chuckling. Jack shot him a glare.

"I'm serious Nathan." Nathan started the car.

"I was just joking Jack. I'll keep it under 70," he said smirking. Jack sighed but didn't say anything.

Jack sat in the car bored and was fidgeting. He was excited and weary of the surprise that awaited him. Nathan looked over at his energetic lover. "So what is it?"

"It's a surprise." Jack pouted and tired to sit still.

Nathan turned on a dirt path and drove until he stopped at a gated area. Nathan got out of the car. Jack followed.

"Where are we?"

"You'll find out soon Sheriff." Nathan pressed a few buttons on a number panel and the gate opened. Jack stepped through and looked around to see if he could see something. Nathan came up behind him with a flashlight. "Come on," Nathan said as he grabbed Jack by the hand.

They both walked for a short while. "Are we there yet Scientist?"

"We are." Jack looked up to see a big dome.

As they walked closer they came to a glass door. Nathan pulled out a card and swiped it and pulled open the door. He then pulled Jack inside with him.

The whole place was dark. "I'll be right back Sheriff," Nathan said as he let go of Jack's arm. Jack stood looking to see if he could see anything that could give him a clue. Just as he was about to call out to Nathan, the dome was lit up with a soft glow. Jack looked up to see stars and the moon.

Nathan came up from behind him. "Are you ready for your astronomy lesson?" Jack turned around to see Nathan holding a small remote control and smiling.

"What is this place?" Jack asked looking up again.

"GD's Astronomer's designed this to replicate and calculate the positions of our solar system. It's remarkable. All you have to do is type in the date and it will give you an accurate positioning of the planets and stars." Jack's eyes twinkled with excitement. Nathan couldn't help but smile.

"Come on Sheriff I have a lesson to conduct," Nathan said as he grabbed Jack and pulled him further into the dome.

They sat down on the floor. Nathan laid back and Jack followed. "Let's start with something easy." He pointed the remote up and the room became brighter. Jack looked at the big ball of fire in front of him.

"Wow," Jack said softly.

"They're holograms for now. They still haven't integrated the nanite technology yet."

"It's the sun," Jack said.

"Right but what is the sun?"

"It's a star." Jack started to relax as he answered.

"Okay, now the planets."

Nathan hit another button and all the planets of the solar system came up orbiting around the sun. The sun had become somewhat smaller.

"All planets orbit counter-clockwise."

"But they don't rotate in a circular orbit." Jack said.

Nathan looked over at him. "They rotate in ellipses," Jack said looking at Nathan.

"When I was a kid I read everything and anything I could that involved astronomy. I had found ways to get my hands on high school books. I read college books too. I couldn't get enough." He looked back up at the planets and sighed.

"The first four planets are terrestrial because they have a rocky surface similar to the Earth's. The other four are the Jovian planets or the gas giants. I could go on telling you about different things on each planet but you probably already know that stuff."

"So you've been holding out on me Sheriff," Nathan said after listening to Jack talk. Jack smiled.

"It's a real surprise isn't it Scientist?"

"Yes but a very nice surprise. Why didn't you go any further?"

"Because I didn't think I was smart enough to. I mean not everyone is a genius. I just understood it and it's the only science I enjoyed and could actually have an intelligent conversation about." Jack paused for a second.

"Being here in Eureka with the smartest people in the world is what made me keep it a secret. To be laughed at by a bunch of people who are three times smarter than you is no fun."

Nathan leaned on his elbow and kissed Jack.

"I wouldn't have made fun." Jack scoffed

"No seriously. I would have poked at you about it because you look cute when you're flustered but I wouldn't have done it to belittle you. No matter what you think you are smarter than most people give you credit for. You may not be our type of smart but the rest of the scientist and I can't do many of the things you can. You amaze me with some of the things you can do." Jack pulled him down and kissed him hard. "Thank you," Jack said against his lips.

_(AN: This was my first posting for Eureka and I just wondered if anyone liked it so please review. I know you can't die from reviewing.)_


End file.
